Soul Calibur: the Kareoke series
by deathberry1392
Summary: It seems that Zasalamel is fond of throwing parties. And this party is going down in the history books with one word...kareoke [AU]
1. we prefer to partay, than to party

(A/N: i don't own soul calibur...namco does TT waahhh!!!)

Soul Calibur: the Kareoke Series

It seems that Zasalamel is fond of throwing parties. And this party is going down in the history books…one word. Kareoke.

Chapter 1: We prefer to par-tay than to party.

It just seemed like another party that Zasalamel always throws when the solstice come around and so forth. Usually, it the same old thing they do; talk and get drunk. But this time Zasalamel decided to make things a bit more interesting…by including karaoke. Oh the horrors that this enigma could come up with…especially when you add alcohol.

"Sooo," Maxi slurred, "What were you gonna do to us, Zassy-chan?"

"He said something about kareoke," Hwang answered.

"Well, then bring it out!! I wanna go first!" Maxi roared in a drunken stupor.


	2. Maxi is stuck to you

(a/n: I don't own soul calibur; namco does TT the song is _'stuck to you' by hellogoodbye_

Chapter 2: Maxi is stuck to you…

Maxi put in a cd on started to sing…

_Holding my breath  
For a whole month  
If I held your breath  
At least we would touch _

_Keeping from you  
Keeps me from sleep  
It's just this bad beat  
That I just can keep_

_Oh girl, it's true  
I can never be away from you  
It's like you gloss your lips with glue  
Oh we kiss and I am stuck to you_

_My hearts on the floor  
My feet feel like lead  
I'd quit the tour  
But I'm already dead_

_Our only connection is synthetically  
We show our affection electronically_

_Oh girl, it's true  
I can never be away from you  
It's like you gloss your lips with glue  
Oh we kiss and I am stuck to you_

_We lock lips and throw the key out  
till it slips that  
I must leave town  
Our love reaches  
Across oceans  
To your beaches  
Lonely notions_

_Oh girl, it's true  
I can never be away from you  
It's like you gloss your lips with glue  
Oh we kiss and I am stuck to you_

Maxi danced as he sang. He then broke out doing the air-guitar. And then he fell off the stage. "Ohh man!!! Hey Kilik, look at this gash I got on the side of my leg!!" he roared, "It doesn't hurt though." He giggled and he threw the microphone into the air like a rock star.

"I AM a rock star!!"

My bad…

xxx

Next chapter: Will Maxi convince Kilik to sing his heart out?? Stay tuned….


	3. Don't call Cassandra baby

_(a/n: I don't own Soul Calibur or any of the characters; Namco does TT ::weeps:: song is; Don't Call Me Baby by Madison Avenue)_

Chapter 3: don't call cassandra baby…

Kilik helped Maxi up from below the stage.

"Don't worry ladies and gents, Maxi is okay!!" Maxi yelled.

"We weren't worried in the first place," said Cassandra, who threw an empty beer can at Maxi.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he fell down again, taking Kilik with him. All the women giggled.

Cassandra got up and put in a CD;

_You and me, we have an opportunity  
And we could make it something really cool  
But you, you think I'm not that kind of girl  
I'm here to tell you baby, I know how to rock your world_

(Cassandra gets stands on the tables & sings)

_Don't think that I'm not strong  
I'm the one to take you on  
Don't underestimate me boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
You don't know me  
The way you really should  
You sure misunderstood _

Don't' call me baby  
You got some nerve, and baby that'll never do  
You know I don't belong t o you  
It's time you knew I'm not your baby  
I belong to me, so  
Don't call me baby

Behind my smile is my IQ  
I must admit, this does not sit, with the likes of you  
You're really sweet  
Mmm, you're really nice  
But didn't mama ever tell you not to play with fire?

(She starts to strut her stuff on top of the bar table)

_Don't think that I'm not strong  
I'm the one to take you on  
Don't underestimate me boy  
I'll make you sorry you were born  
You don't know me  
The way you really should  
You sure misunderstood_

_Don't' call me baby  
You got some nerve, and baby that'll never do  
You know I don't belong t o you  
It's time you knew I'm not your baby  
I belong to me, so  
Don't call me baby_

Cassandra finished off the song and tossed the microphone over her shoulder and got down from the bar.

_(up next...what the hell are Taki & Mitsurugi doing in that cornor?!?!?!? stay tuned...)_


	4. Maxi gets smashed xD

_A/N: as usual I don't own Soul Calibur, Namco does…which sucks._ TT _& "Sanctuary " is by Utada Hikaru_

Chapter 4: Maxi gets smashed xD

Yes. It came to everyone's attention that, yes, Taki and Mitsurugi were getting it on. Making out, idiots, making out. Taki had slipped her hands underneath Mitsurugi's armor and Mitsurugi caressed her voluptuous body. Dead silence ensued, the only that could be heard were Taki and Mitsurugi's muffled moans…until Maxi decided to break the silence.

"WOOOO!!!! YOU GO MITSURUGI!!!!" he yelled. Taki and Mitsurugi stopped. Taki, breathing heavily grabbed a beer bottle and threw it at Maxi's head, sending the Dandy's body flying.

Yoshimitsu, Voldo, and Ivy were having an intellectual conversation until Maxi's drunken listless body came flying over.

"DUCK!!" Yoshimitsu yelled and the three ducked as Maxi's face met the brick wall.

"Now where were we?" Taki asked Mitsurugi seductively and they resumed making out.

"Well then, I'll take it upon myself to sing," Xianghua said and popped in a CD. A heavenly tune began.

_And you and I, and there's a new land  
Angels can fly, my sanctuary, my sanctuary are  
Are where fears and lies melt away  
Music won't die, what's left of me, what's left of me  
_

(Kilik becomes all stary-eyed as he watches Xianghua sing like an angel)_  
_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_

_And you and I, and there's a new land  
Angels can fly, my sanctuary, my sanctuary are  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music won't die, what's left of me, what's left of me_

_(My hearts a battleground)_ (Xianghua begins to rock out)  
_You show me how to see  
that nothing is whole and  
nothing is broken  
And you and I, and there's a new land  
Angels can fly, my sanctuary, my sanctuary are  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music won't die, what's left of me, what's left of me  
(now)  
_

(She slows down the tempo and she sings in a whisper)

_My fears  
My lies  
Melt away_

The music ended and Xianghua received astanding ovation, even from Taki and Mitsurugi. Xianghua took a bow and Kilik helped her off the platform and kissed her passionately.

_A/N: aww that's lovely next time, Maxi wakes up...and underage drinking ensues_


End file.
